


KurooTsukki Tales

by Lalinbri111



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalinbri111/pseuds/Lalinbri111
Summary: Just little drabbles surrounding KurooTsukki. Will update tags as stories are added.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I totally blame our Twitter KurooTsukki group chat for this. Love you guys. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy.

It was a very, very long day. 

Kei was finally back at work after having gone on his honeymoon with Tetsurou, and he was more than ready to be teaching his classes again.

He had started out the morning waking up to a wide awake Tetsu who had just come back from his morning run. 

Passing by Kei who was yawning as he did up his white button up in front of the mirror in their room, he pressed a kiss to his cheek before grinning. 

"Good morning Kuroo Kei," he all but purred, a grin over taking his face as Kei's cheeks turned a light pink.

Kei honestly was estatic that he was now a Kuroo. He savored the feeling of being Tetsurou's completely, not only in marriage but also in name. 

The word husband was still fresh in his vocabulary and made him swell with happiness that he and Tetsu had finally made good on a promise made long ago back when they were both young and so, so very in love. 

He still loved his husband unconditionally, even after 7 years of dating and him being the goofball that he was. 

Once his collar was straightened, Kei found himself running his fingers lightly over the new band on his left ring finger. He wondered if the butterflies that came with being called "Kei Kuroo" would ever go away.

Tetsurou watch him do this, eyes filled with adoration. He himself was still over the moon with the weight of it all.

It still felt as if yesterday was the first time they had gone out on their first date, both just kids getting a feel for both of their first serious relationship.

Of course, they had their ups and downs but gradually they learnt to depend on each other and work together to get through whatever came around.

Kei helped bring out the best of Tetsu and Tetsu helped Kei understand his self worth.

Together, they were a team- a set of Kuroos, both starting a new chapter in this life, together forever.


	2. Diaper Doo-ty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Middle of the night fun times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again the product of the KurooTsukki group caht on Twitter! Love you guys!!!

A shrill cry rang out in the night and almost waking instantly Kei groaned.

He rolled over in bed taking a pillow from under his head he hit his husband briskly. "Tetsu," he hissed, pulling back a bit so he could put a hand on his husband's shoulder, giving him a shake. 

Tetsu still snored away, head cradled in between two pillows in Kuroo's signature sleeping pose. Kei has deemed it his "Diaper Avoiding Pose".Because the pillows blocked his ears, he almost never heard whenever their sons cried at night. 

Trying one more time, Kei sighed before resigning himself to night duty once again. Taking a second to brace himself, he tossed his blankets aside before standing and shuffling tiredly to the room across the hall. 

" ’Don't worry babe’," he mumbled, quoting what Tetsu had told him at dinner as he walked into the nursery. " ‘I'll take care of them tonight’, my ass." 

He continued grumbling, not even bothering to turn on the light as he took the wailing baby into his arms, cradling him close as he rocked him gently. 

Taking a few steps to his left he sat down in the rocking chair next to the crib adjusting the baby until he was cradled in one arm. The baby started quieting down, soon back in a light sleep.

Most times the baby just wanted to know someone was there. The nursery wasn't too big, but it was cozy. 

On the side opposite the crib was a little bed, a sleepy toddler sitting up as he rubbed his eyes, spiky black hair ruffled from sleep. Kei patted his lap lightly, the boy taking the hint as he pushed his blanket aside and crawled into Kei's lap, pressing close to his papa. 

A few minutes later Kuroo stumbled in, half awake, half asleep. He looked at his small family, a heart feeling a little warmer. Kei looked up at his husband, eyebrow cocked in questioning.

"I couldn't feel you beside me," Kuroo admitted embarrassedly, hand rubbing the back of his neck. "I figured it was the kids." 

Kei hummed lightly in response adjusting his arm his older son, who was dozing off as well. Kei wouldn’t admit that his heart swelled slightly. Yeah, Kuroo might sleep through night duties, but he was still a huge lovable dork.

 

“C’mon buddy,” Kuroo said lightly taking the toddler in his arms to tuck him back in as Kei settled the baby back into his crib. 

A few minutes later, hands laced together loosely a very tired Kei and Tetsu crawled back into bed all warm and snuggled up together. 

“Love you,” Tetsu said, voice muffled as he pulled Kei closer so his head could rest on his collarbone. 

“Love you too,” Kei replied softly drifting back to sleep with nothing but love for his little family warm in his heart.


End file.
